Real Reason
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: Just a little story i put together. oneshot. Rated T because i said so


LOL really boared so i just made up a random story. I don't know about it. its just some random thing that came into my head as i changed the month on my calender to day. I don't want to give away the ending so i won't. I will uplode the next chapter to just a normal girl later this week. I dont know i may write another story like this (just a stupid thing that pops into my head) and put it in here so it will probs turn out to be a bunch of oneshots. And for anyone who reads this and likes Naruto I mayw write a crossover between the two but no promises. Ok hope you enjoy it. Oh and read it all the way through the jokes at the very end and you have to read the part that you already know if you want to get it. **SPOILER WARNING **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note XD**

* * *

Lights POV

We entered the old warehouse. There was nothing to be scared about. I knew Mikami would be arriving and since he had the eyes he could easily kill Near and the other members of the SPK, including the other members of the task force. Even if they do know that I am Kira no one will survive meaning my secret is safe and that's how it will remain.

I looked to my left to see three people standing, two male and one female. Also what looked to be a young boy sitting on the ground wearing a mask of L. Playing with a bunch of dolls? How old was he? It didn't matter he has no right to be waring a mask of L. He was a genius this kids just a moron.

Matsudas POV

He had asked us the wait 30 minutes to make sure none of us are Kira. It has been way over 30 minutes and we are all starting to get aggravated. He was just stalling. He had no idea who Kira was did he!

"Take off the mask Near is been over 30 minutes."

We really get to see this guys face. We are all watching in anticipation as the boy slides the mask off his face. This kid he looks so much like L. But that smile's kind of creeping me out though.

"Any minute now the real Kira, well the Kira that is acting at the moment will ether come through that door or will look in the see our names."

What the real Kira is coming here to kill us. What do we do? I don't want to die and how does he know that Kira will even come in the first place.

The door opens a little. Letting in rays of sunshine.

"He's here, don't worry just pretends like you didn't see him. There is nothing to afraid of he can't hurt us."

He can't honestly believe that Kira won't kill us. But he seems so sure maybe he's right.

Nears POV

He was here and I was certain that he was writing our names in the notebook. The members in the task force seem to be fearful except for Light Yagami he seems very calm. I'm now ever more certain that he is Kira.

"Are you finished out there? You may come inside."

The man enters looking around the room then to Light.

"Tell me how many seconds has it been since you wrote the first name in the notebook?"

The man looks down at his watch.

"35, 36, 37, 38,"

"Well Near looks like I win!" Light interrupts.

"40!!!!"

A scream comes from the members of the task force. But nothing happened. Light looks rather phased by the fact that I am not dead.

"Giavany, Lester arrest that man."

They both leave and put the man in handcuffs.

Light's POV

No why didn't they die. Mikami must have disobeyed me.

"I assure you Mikami had nothing to do with this Light or should I say Kira."

He explains his _brilliant _plan to us. He hadn't accounted the fact that I had a piece of the notebook hidden in my watch.

"Yeah is me. I'm Kira."

*Crazy Laugh*

I start to write Nears real name on the small piece of the notebook I have hidden in my watch.

"He's hidden a piece of the Notebook!!!"

Matsuda's POV

I shot him in the shoulder. He was now incapable of writing any more names down.

"He's using his blood!!!"

I shot him five times more. He had to die. He couldn't live not after all the people me murdered. Not after lying to us all this time. Using us as a part of his plot to become _God of the new world._ I had missed the last shot because the others had pulled me back.

"What's wrong with you Matsuda, I know you understand so shoot the others. KILL THEM!" Light had yelled at me

*Long agonizing scream of pain*

Mikami had just stabbed himself in the stomach and was bleeding everywhere. It was too late for him. He had lost too much blood already he was going to die if we did anything to help or not.

I turned to look back at Light. I saw him open the door and run outside. He had used the commotion with Mikami to escape.

"Uh guys…" I said

"What is it Masuda?" They said in unison.

"He just ran off…"

"Who did?" Mikami asked

"Light Yagami"

"He does relive that is April Fools Day right?" Near questioned.

* * *

Quick qustion what does Mikami stab himself with anyway???? Always wanted to know that and it started to really bother me when i wrote this. I mean can he magicly kill himself with his finger nail... that would be very cool (not) I would also like to mention something... Yagami spelt backwards is imagay (I'm a gay) Yes Light we all know your gay you don't have to tell everyone you meat. OK i thought that was funny. Hope you enjoyed it ( In 7 days it will be my B-day yay )

MELLO-yellow 1000

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
